Bleach Wonderland
by Daimyo Inugami
Summary: A young teen named Ichigo Kurosaki had fallen asleep,And somehow end up in wonderland !He end's up meeting some crazy people,Even falling for one of them!.Though the reason Ichigo was bought to wonderland is to stop the evil red queen.
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo Kurosaki had no idea how this happened,He had been enjoying the sunny peacefully day reading a book under a wasn't used to reading that much and the book was kind of boring,So within a few minutes he had fallen into a deep here he was in a forest...In a freaking dress!,Ichigo was not happy at though start to  
>looked around and frowned,Giant flowers with faces sleeping?Flying miniature rocking horse?Ichigo blinked,Where the hell was he?.Ichigo frown grew has he saw stranger and stranger thing's and before he knew it,He was face first in the ground"What the Fuck?".Ichigo said spitting out dirt and turning his head to see a grinning man with purple cat ear's and tail,The man then vanished and reappeared in front of Ichigo still grinning.<p>

Ichigo moved away and frowned,He wiped the dirt off his face"Who the hell are you?".Ichigo said and was not expecting the man to vanish again and reappear mere inch from his face,The man was still grinning"I'm the Cheshire cat though you can call me Urahara-san,You must be thee alice".Urahara said flipping over onto his back and stared at Ichigo still grinning.

Ichigo blushed a little at the closeness and again moved back,He then cocked a eyebrow"Who the hell is alice?My name is Ichigo".Ichigo said standing"And i like to know where the fuck this place is".Ichigo said and glared at Urahara.

Urahara just ignored the glare"I'm not the person to tell you all this,Come with me and we shall find the Mad hatter!".Urahara said and starting dragging Ichigo away.

Ichigo frowned,The man hadn't answered his question and now he was being dragged off!.Ichigo sighed"What the hell is a mad hatter?".

Urahara turned his head"Its not a what its a who and you'll find out soon enough!".

Ichigo frowned again,He had no idea where he was letting a cat man dragging him away,And worst yet he was wearing a dress!.


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo was so confused,It was starting to piss him aloud himself to be dragged by the cat man though he tripped ever so many times,Because the man was leading him over rocky terrain!.Ichigo sighed and another frowned presented itself on his face,Could he kill this Cheshire cat?.Ichigo hardly doubt he could,Since the man...cat man...Cheshire cat? like to vanish from one spot then reappear farther away!.Urahara turned around suddenly and had a larger grin then Ichigo had seen,So let ichigo hand go and drift around him,Smirking inwardly as he looked the teen looked really sexy in a dress,He really want to pounce and just fuck him till he couldn't Urahara had a mission and that didn't including fucking the boy,Though he could molest him couldn't he?.Urahara grinned at the thought and looked at Ichigo aka Alice and point towards north"Keep walking straight and you shall find the hatter".Ichigo frowned and tilted his head to the side"Why can't you just take me their?".Ichigo said scowling at the cat man,In return Urahara looked at him sadly"Unfortunately Byakuya is well rather furious with me...".Urahara said trailing off and start floating away.

Ichigo scowl grew,Now who the fuck was this Byakuya? before ichigo could even ask he realized he was alone"OI! YOU STUPID CAT MAN DON'T LEAVE ME OUT HERE!".Ichigo shouted but the cat man didn't growled in frustration and plopped right onto the ground,Thankfully it was the none sharp both of his hands on his face he shield his eyes away from this crazy world,Thinking he would wake up or something!.Though what bought ichigo back to the one place he didn't want to be back at was...A rabbit?Ichigo blinked then groaned,It was other one of those human animal rabbit came over to him,The first word that came to Ichigo mind was that this rabbit looked like a quickly placed a hand over his mouth to stop the laughter that want out,The rabbit glared at him"I'm going to guess your Alice?".The rabbit said ignoring the laughter.

Ichigo stopped and glared at the rabbit"I don't know who the hell this Alice is!My name is Ichigo! Not alice!".Ichigo said with a time it was the rabbit turn to laugh"Calm yourself Strawberry!-".The rabbit stopped when he saw the teen stand"OI! I said Ichigo! Not strawberry you fucking Pineapple of a rabbit!".The rabbit scowled"Its Renji you crazy-".Again Renji was cut off but this time it was because of him being kicked 20 feet into the woods,Ichigo jaw dropped and he turned to look at what just had kicked ichigo jaw could drop anymore it would have,Standing in front of him with big round mouse ears was a raven haired girl who was glaring off into the forest to were Renji was kicked mouse girl turned her gaze to him"Don't take being called Alice offense its just we've been waiting a long time for you".The mouse girl said then start giggling"Though i didn't picture you in a dress".Ichigo looked down at himself and blushed red,He forget he was wearing a dress!Fuck!.Ichigo hit his head on a tree"Who the hell are you now?".He said ignoring what she said altogether,The mouse girl smirked"Rukia the Doormouse and hes".Rukia said pointing to the now very pissed off Renji"The White rabbit though hes more of a monkey then a rabbit".Rukia said with a grin,Renji flailed his arms in the air"OI YOU FUCKING MIDGET-".Renji once again didn't get to finish what he was about to say as this time he was knocked unconscious,Ichigo blinked and made a mental note not to piss the Doormouse off.

Rukia rolled her eyes as Renji fell to the floor"Stupid rabbit,I seriously don't understand why or how Byakuya puts up with you".Rukia said with a snort then turned back to Ichigo who by this time was trying to make a quick escape,From the psycho midget he didn't get far and soon found himself being dragged again,Ichigo groaned he felt a headache coming notice that the rabbit was getting up"Is..It ok if we just leave him here?".Ichigo asked turning back to Rukia who shrugged"No but i'm not caring,He shouldn't have passed out".Rukia said and dragged ichigo into a field of dead grass and a what caught ichigo eyes was the long ass table in the middle of it,Their were two other people their...Ichigo couldn't tell if they even were people!.Rukia let go of ichigo and sat down at the table throwing a tea cup at a man who didn't see it coming,It hit him right on the stay root were he was though he saw that the once sleeping man was now awake and grinning and scowling,Was that even possible?.Ichigo didn't know but the man looked like he was about to kill the midget doormouse when other tea cup went and hit him in the face,Ichigo couldn't help it and burst out laughing.

The man turned his head toward the sound,Hes brown rabbit ears were slightly drooping on his head but he pushed them aside to scowl/grin at the man jabbed a thumb in Ichigo direction"Who the fucks he Midget?".Ichigo watched as a slight twitch evade Rukia but she smirked"Well lanky that he would be alice".Ichigo eye twitched at that but he point at the man"Whos HE?".This time the man smirked"Nnoitra the march hare Strawberry".This made Ichigo flail his arms in the air but before he could answer another voice came,This time from the very end of the three looked at the figure who was now standing,The person was a man and he stopped right at rukia man shook his head"Nnoitra please do not make are guest angry,Else you want to have Rukia throw you at the hollows again?".The man said with a slight tilted of the head,Rukia grinned evilly at the memories while Nnoitra shudder at it.

Ichigo eyes were stuck on the man,No more like glued from what he could see the man had raven black hair just like the other couldn't see the man face has the top hat or whatever hat was covering the rest of the mans face,Though from the velvet strong voice he had to look took a step back,He didn't just think that!Ichigo blushed tomato must have made a lot of noise cause the man head snapped up and grey eyes were now on him,The man walked and bowed to grabbed ichigo hand a placed a kiss on it,Ichigo blushed at this"Its a pleasure to meet you Alice or shall i say Ichigo?I'm the Mad Hatter*Ichigo eyes wide at this*though you may call me Byakuya".Byakuya said tipping his hat at Ichigo,Ignoring the fact the boy was ogling him cleared his throat and his eyes held the amusement as the boy jumped"You have question do you not Ichigo?Like where are you?Why they call you Alice and so forth?".

Ichigo meekly nodded"I do...".He said muttering.


End file.
